


Treasure

by Admiral_smile



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Admiral George Washington, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Cursed crossover, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Romance, Secret Relationship, Some Humor, angry flirting, guess who the pirate is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_smile/pseuds/Admiral_smile
Summary: Someone dreams of catching the Devil of the Sea, someone wants to lasso the admiral.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Kudos: 4





	Treasure

\- No, - Washington said firmly, without taking his eyes off the map, - I said no, - he repeated, noting an uninvited guest jumped off a window sill.

It wasn't the first time Gilbert came to see him.

\- Do you wear glasses? - Lafayette is careful; he does not come immediately, he watches.

The tired admiral does not chase him away - with a detached gesture he points at the chair.

\- You need to rest," Gilbert's fists clenched, - rehearsals in front of the mirror did not help.

George raises his face - his gaze is enough for Lafayette to humbly sink into the chair.

\- I'm sorry, - Gilbert bit his tongue, - it's late now, - he began confidently to hide his excitement, Lafayette grabbed his trembling fingers into the lock.

\- Then you should get back to the ship before it's too late for you, - Washington runs his finger on the map, tracing the ship's path.

\- The captain allowed me, - the throat is treacherously dry, - We leave at dawn, and I decided to visit you, - Lafayette struggles with himself.

\- A good captain doesn't endanger his team, - said George.

\- The good admiral is watching himself, - Gilbert hides his eyes.

\- I wonder why the cabin boy is interested in my health. - Washington is snorting.

\- I, - Lafayette gasps at his words, - I promised to tell the captain, - he admits defeat.

\- Curiously, - he seems to be laughing.

Admiral George Washington never called him a pirate; to him, he was a cabin boy.

George never spoke to him again, giving himself up to work.

He let him stay in the house, the highest form of mockery and contempt.

A strange, heavy feeling did not allow Gilbert to take from the table in front of the fireplace, carelessly left the medallion. Even when Washington left the room.

***

Lafayette looked out from around the corner; in the yawn of the arch was empty, only the distant shadows of rare passers-by.

Was he wrong?

His fingers trembled; his ears were stunningly knocked. The whole world narrowed to an arch; time slowed down, intertwined with the murmur of the sea.

Then, a heavy palm fell on his shoulder.

Turned in heels, Gilbert was face to face with Washington.

\- It's dangerous here now, - George didn't seem angry, - Why are you here? - He was interested.

\- I thought I could see you, - Lafayette raised his face with the challenge.

\- You grew up in my eyes, - George bowed his head sideways.

\- Why? - Gilbert was confused.

\- To come here on the wedding day of an important person is a brave act worthy of respect, - Washington patted Lafayette on the shoulder and immediately removed his hand.

\- Thank you, - Gilbert smiled uncertainly. He was allowed to come closer, marking a new line.

\- So, what did you want to tell me? - Washington asked, - You should hurry up, - he added; the weak shine had disappeared from his eyes.

\- Why? - Lafayette retreated.

\- It's a bad choice, - George said.

\- Why? - Gilbert repeated.

\- Guards! - Washington called loudly.

\- But, - Lafayette extended his hand, but George hit him on the wrist.

\- Go away, - a warning. Soldiers are close.

Gilbert obeyed.

On a trembling heart was unexpectedly easy.

***

\- What a meeting, - the heel of a pirate boot pulled into George's tightening hands rope.

\- A couple of stolen ships don't make you Lord of the Seas, - Washington frowned.

\- The rank does not make you a whip of the seas, - Gilbert retreats, squinting at his prisoner.

\- Did you overhear that at the tavern? - George discreetly tries the rope with his fingers, tracing an uneven knot.

\- It's time to admit defeat, - Lafayette thinks that his heart is about to burst out of his chest.

\- Whatever you say, - Washington's shoulders sink and palms dilute in a traditional gesture of humility, - Now you can come and get it, - he is calm.

Cornered in a pirate ship.

\- Really, - Gilbert makes a step, he doubts. This victory went to him too easily, - Does the admiral himself surrenders to a simple pirate, - quietly, but then he repeats a little more confidently.

\- That's enough, I'm sick of ranks, - George turns away as if deliberately putting his face under the timid gaze of candles.

Lafayette bends, catches someone else's chin with his fingers and turns.

He tries to look into the eyes.

\- I wonder how much the lord will pay for you, - mockingly stretches Gilbert.

\- You'll never learn to choose your last words, - skillful hands firmly intercept Lafayette's wrists, - Just like tying knots, your father would have done better, - the rope clenches the tanned skin.

Gilbert is attracted, firmly pressed - enclosed in a living trap.

  
\- So unfair, - noisy exhales Lafayette.

\- Not bad, have you ever thought about joining His Majesty's fleet? - Washington holds - not as an enemy.

\- Never, - Gilbert raises his face with a challenge.

\- Right, following in your father's footsteps, - George smiles fleetingly.

\- I, - Lafayette starts in a bird's hurry, but he is stopped - kissed - to a shiver in his legs.

To intoxicating stains in front of his eyes.

\- It deserves respect, but it does not save from the hinge, - Washington withdraws.

Gilbert does not answer, stretches, asks for more.

George momentarily freezes, agrees.

A tiny illusion.

Lafayette unfolds with a fast, experienced military move - holding his hands forward, leaning towards his ear whispers: "This time I will let you go".

\- And the next time? - Gilbert looks over his shoulder.

\- Perhaps, - he really sincerely agrees, - You will always be waited, - a new push, painless - just a hint.

\- Where? - Lafayette does not feel the bitterness of defeat.

\- In Port-Royal, as a soldier and as a prisoner, - is already a promise.

\- As you command, Admiral, - Gilbert sniffs, waiting for a sharp answer, but he was only pushed to move on.

\- I can change my mind, - Washington answers only at the very door.

He will not change his mind.

***

Lafayette touched his pocket with his gaze at the retreating ship and it was empty.

Little opening.

Challenge or invitation?

This is not the time to think - he have to leave.

The crew is concerned.

Gilbert's father's watch will be sure to be returned.  
By any means, even if he has to visit the Washington family mansion again.


End file.
